The Long Road Home
by McRaider
Summary: (INCOMPLETE)With the Ducks Juniors in high school now they learn a lesson in flying when Gordon Bombay is badly injured in a car wreck and needs more than just support, but friendship and help getting back on his feet before he does something horribly dra
1. Prologue

The Long Road Home

By Emily Snape

**Summary**-- Juniors in High School now the Ducks must help their former coach get back on his feet after a horrible car accident that renders him blind and severely injured. Now the Ducks must pull him out of his anger, rage and self pity and back to the loving Coach they once knew. Of course there are going to be many bumps along the way. 

**Disclaimer**--Katherine Bombay, Hannah Bombay, Bill Bombay all belong to me. I do not own the Ducks, sorry to say, I would love to, especially some of the guys, considering how cute they are… sorry. They don't belong to me.

**Rated**--PG or PG-13 (some strong language after awhile, but not until later chapters. So probably PG)

**Dedication**--Melissa, Krystal, Kathy, Denise, Hope, through the tough times and easy times we've always been friends. Like the Ducks we've always flown together. You guys have helped me in so many ways and I'm honored to call you friends. I love ya guys!

**Prologue-The Accident **

Gordon Bombay sighed, he had spent several days at his mother's house trying to get himself in order for an interview in Minnesota, for a job as a lawyer. While hockey was part of Gordon's life, he still felt he could do well as a lawyer, as long as he was a fair and just one. Another plus side was maybe he could coach hockey again. His Ducks were in their junior year of high school at Eden Hall, and being coached by Orion, who Gordon saw as a tough strict version of himself, or much like a nicer version of Coach Riley from the Hawks.

          Gordon glared at the traffic light that was seemingly taking ages to change, he had pulled a few strings with some old friends and had an apartment to stay at for three months, rent free. 

          A smile crossed his handsome features as the song 'We are the Champions' came on over the radio, bringing back wonderful memories of his players and the title they had continued to defend for so long. Turning it up some more, Gordon hummed along with the words, as he awaited for the light to turn green. 

          Finally it turning green, Gordon placed his foot on the gas pedal. He didn't see the grill of the blue pick up truck until it was too late. He felt excruciating pain in both his legs, and pain rip through his bad knee. His head connected with the glass window on his side and then the steering wheel, rendering him unconscious. 

          The accident was a disaster, a three car pile up, including Gordon's car, another car and the truck. Gordon's car was the smallest, and sadly the worst hit as he had been hit from basically both sides. The police and medics arrived shortly after the crash. 

          "We've got a bad one in this car!" A medic called as he looked in at Gordon, blood seeping from Gordon's temple and ears.

          "Is he alive?" Another man called.

          "Pulse is rapid, breathing shallow. He's got a nasty head injury," the medic responded.

          "All right, get me a stretcher and neck brace, hurry up," the man said.

          "Sarge, what else have we got?" The medic asked as he opened the crushed door to Gordon's car. They gasped.

          "Shit, look at all this blood," it was very obvious that a piece of metal from his car had gashed Gordon's left leg, causing massive blood lost.

          "We need to hurry, or we're going to lose him. Get me a stretcher!" The Sergeant yelled. 

          "The two in the other car were dead. The drive in the truck was drunk, damn bastard. Did you find any ID?" The Sergeant asked as he placed the neck brace around Gordon's bloody neck. The other medic began to apply pressure to the wounds, gauze was placed around Gordon's forehead to stop the bleeding at his temple. While the medic tried to stop the blood on the leg.

          "Yeah, here's his wallet; his name is Gordon Bombay, age thirty-four," the medic read from the drivers license.

          "Let's move him," the Sergeant called out. 

          "He's coding!" The medic yelled, as they quickly bagged him.


	2. The Next a Kin

**Chapter One-The Next of Kin**

Katherine Bombay awoke to the sound of the phone ringing in her ear, sighing she rolled over and picked it up to her ear. Looking at the clock it read two thirty.

          "Hello, Katherine Bombay speaking," She said into the phone.

          "I'm sorry to be calling so early Mrs. Bombay; my name is Dr. Alan Brandon, there's been an accident."

          "May I ask what type of accident?"

          "Your son, Gordon was involved in a car accident," the voice said sympathetically.

          "Oh my God, is he all right?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

          "You should come to the hospital," the doctor said softly.

          "I she alive?"

          "Yes, for now, please hurry, he's going to need you," the doctor explained.

          "Thank you, Community General Hospital?" She asked.

          "Yes."

          "I'll be there as soon as I can, and doctor, thank you," with that she hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~

           Charlie Conway waited until someone picked up the phone on the other end, finally the raspy tired voice of sixteen year old Adam Banks picked up the phone.

          "Hello."

          "Adam, its Charlie."

          "Charlie, why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

          "There's been an accident," Charlie whispered. Pictures of every person on their team flashed through Adam's head, never occurring to him of who it really was.

          "Who?" Adam asked.

          "Coach Bombay," he whispered. Adam could tell Charlie was on the verge of tears. They hadn't seen much of Bombay in two years, now their junior year he was supposed to be returning to Minnesota for good. He had promised to come to their first game of the season scheduled for four weeks from Saturday. 

          "Is he all right?"

          "No, I've called almost everyone, some can't come, Fulton, Portman and Goldberg are on their way here now."

          "Community General, I'll be there as soon as I can. It'll be okay Charlie," Adam said before hanging up the phone and grabbing his car keys.

~~~~~~~~~

          Charlie sighed as he paced the waiting room nervously, Goldberg was sitting down, his chin rested on his hands. An older woman hurried through the doors towards the nurses station.

          "My name is Katherine Bombay, I'm looking for my son Gordon," she told the nurses.

          "They're waiting over there," a nurse said pointing to the young teenagers.

          "Thank you," Just as she walked into the waiting room the Doctor walked out of the OR, covered in sweat, he shook his head sadly and sighed.

          "Is Mrs. Bombay out here?"

          "Yes, I'm his mother," Katherine said looking at the doctor. He looked at the two boys.

          "You must be Charlie, you were the second on the list of next to kin. I have a report on Mr. Bombay, however if you'd like me to wait until the others arrive I would understand," Charlie looked at Goldberg.

          "Charlie!" Adam, Fulton, Portman, Connie and Guy said as they rushed through the ER doors.

          "Adam told us, how is he?" Connie asked, her eyes red from crying.

          "My name is Alan Brandon, I'm Mr. Bombay's doctor, are they all here Charlie."

          "Not all of us, but the ones that were able to come right away, yes," Charlie said softly.

          "Right, well, um you're Coach is in bad shape, seeing as you must all care greatly about him I won't bother sugar coating it with you. Your coach is currently in the ICU, normally we would only allow family in, but seeing as most of you were listed as his next to kin, and the fact that we probably couldn't keep you away, you will be allowed into the room. Two at a time, for ten minutes no more. Your coach suffered extensive injuries to his right femur and tibia. His right ankle was also broken. His left knee was shattered; we will have to do surgery on it once he is stronger. He had several broken ribs, one which punctured his lung, causing massive internal bleeding and the lung to collapse. His kidneys were badly bruised, so we're going to monitor those, hopefully we will be able to avoid dialysis. He's also got a broken radius. The car hit him on the drivers side, it's amazing he is even alive to be honest, his head hit the window and the steering wheel, it's too soon to tell what kind of damage there may be in that area, with any luck none. There's swelling in the brain right now, which is causing the coma, hopefully it will go down. We're giving medications to help the swelling go down."

          "How soon until he comes out of the coma?" Portman asked.

          "The problem with a coma is we don't know a lot about them at the moment. We know they are often caused by massive injury to the head, and very often people are found to be brain dead. Other times when patients do recover they have no problems and it's their body's way of healing faster. The longer a patient remains in the coma, the better chance there is that they are A: Brain dead, B: Will have mental problems, and C: May never wake up. We encourage talking to the person, about anything, sometimes that helps, we do think they can hear us, so try not to be negative. Sing to them if you can and want to, even that seems to help. Be there, Coma survivors often have mentioned how they heard their loved ones talking to them." 

          "Can we see him?" Charlie asked.

          "Yes, but only two at a time, and his mother is the only one allowed to stay longer than ten minutes. I'm sorry but those are the rules."

          "We understand Doctor," Fulton said.

          "Charlie why don't you and his mom go first," Adam said.

          "Are you sure?" He asked.

          "Yeah," the others agreed. They all knew that Coach Bombay and Charlie were like father and son.

          "All right, you are all welcome to stay here, although I'm not sure much will change in the next couple hours," the doctor said. He wasn't surprised when all the other teenagers there sat down in the chairs.

          "We'll wait," Goldberg said.

          "You two ready?" Charlie nodded and looked at Katherine.

          "Wait," he said softly. He looked at Gordon's mom. Bombay had her eyes, and most likely her hair as it was blond gray.

          "Mrs. Bombay my name is Charlie Conway, and these are the Ducks, well some of them. Greg Goldberg, Guy Germaine, Fulton Reed, Adam Banks and Connie Moreau," he said.

          "I've heard a lot about all of you, especially you Charlie," she said smiling, "You may call me Katherine." The doctor smiled softly and lead Charlie and Katherine back to the ICU.

          "Before you go in, I want you to understand, he's in bad shape, he will not look like your son, or your coach right now, and when he does wake up, he may not act like it either."

          "We understand Doctor," Katherine said as she touched Charlie's shoulder. As they entered the room, nothing the doctor would have said could have prepared Charlie for the sight that met him when he looked at his coach. 

          Gordon's head was bandaged from his forehead up, scratches and bumps covered his face. A large black bruise outlined his right eye and the right side of his jaw, which stood out against the white pallor of his skin. His left arm was encased in a cast and lying at his side. His chest was also covered in white bandages, his stomach was covered in bruises as well. A blanket covered his waist and lower half, his right leg had to be encased in a cast as well, that went from his ankle to his thigh. His other knee was immobilized in a metal brace that went just above his knee and to the end of his foot. Wires, IVs, and machines were hooked up all over his body, each one registering something different. There was a breathing tube stuck down his throat while the ventilator hooked up to help breath for him.

          Katherine sighed and walked towards him, touching her son's cheek she smiled.

          "Hi Gordy, it's mom. I know you're hurting right now, but you've got a lot of people who love you and are willing to help you fight." Charlie looked at the woman and smiled, he understood why Coach Bombay was so cool. Looking at the doctor who smiled and closed the door as he left the room, he headed towards the Coach and looked at him.

          "Hey Coach, its Charlie, haven't seen you in awhile. We've really missed you. Luis is great at stopping now, always does it right before scoring, I can't tell you how many times we've won games because of those goals," Charlie stopped looking down, he could feel tears in his eyes. Suddenly he felt a hand on top of his, looking up he met Katherine's blue eyes.

          "You're doing fine Charlie, just keep talking to him."

          "He's the best and closest thing I ever had to a father," Charlie whispered hoarsely.

          "Let him know that Charlie, he's going to need you, especially when he wakes up, and Charlie he will wake up." 

          "What do I say to him?"

          "Just act natural son, just act natural."

          "Okay, um, jeez, let's see, oh Averman's been keeping up the practice, he pulled us out of jobs twice this summer, says he doesn't want to let you down again and forget to practice. Dwayne loves round up, Coach Orion makes sure we always have a round up before every practice."


	3. Complications

**A/N:Sorry this is taking so long, I'm just finishing up Guys and Dolls at my school so we're busy, here's the next chapter please review!**

**Chapter Two-Complications**

            Charlie spent the next several days with his Coach, and Katherine. Telling Katherine about some of the good and bad times, telling them both what had been happening in the past two years. She was eager to hear about it all, she hadn't seen much of her son either, however she had heard a lot from him periodically about the kids. Charlie could tell Katherine adored her son.

          "So, was Coach Bombay an only child?" Charlie asked quietly.

          "No, he has an older brother and a younger sister. He doesn't talk about them often though. Gordon and his brother Bill haven't spoken since their father died, Bill is nearly six years older than Gordon and never got along well or talked much. They did when Bill was under twelve, but then Gordon became more of a nuisance to his brother than a sibling. Hannah is three years younger than Gordon so she's busy with her life of course. She lives in Florida, I haven't talked to any of them much in the past year, it's no excuse, but they're busy with their lives, and I'm busy with mine."

          "Don't you even seem them on Christmas?"

          "Sometimes, when their jobs allow them."

          "I'm sorry," Charlie said.

          "It's not your fault, it's not even their fault. My children are busy at times, I've accepted that, and I try to see them whenever we can. I love them all."

          "Sometimes I wish Coach Bombay had married my mom, that way he wouldn't be so far away so often."

          "I can tell he means a lot to all of you."

          "Well he means a lot to all of the players, but he's more than a coach to those of us who have been with him since we were District-5. He became our father, a mentor, a friend."

~~~~~~~~~

          Charlie was slowly walking towards Coach Bombay's room, he walked into the room and noticed it was empty. He turned around and hurried to nurse's station.

          "Excuse me, I'm Charlie Conway, my coach, Gordon Bombay was in that room over there, it's empty where is he?"

          "Oh, I'm sorry you can't see him. He's been moved into isolation ICU," Charlie became worried.

          "Why, what happened?" He asked.

          "Charlie, come here son," another voice called, Charlie turned and saw Dr. Brandon standing only a few feet away.

          "Doctor, where's my coach?"

          "Come to my office with me Charlie," Dr. Brandon was nice, he understood the boy's need to be around his former Coach. He knew how the boy felt, he had been in a similar relationship.

          Dr. Brandon led the teenager to his office and closed the door behind them.

          "Mr. Bombay developed a fever late last night, at first we thought it was pneumonia. We've run some tests, his kidneys are failing and he has a staph infection. We can't let him have any visitors anymore, his body is too weak to fight off anything else."

          "Can I donate a kidney, I know you can live with one."     

          "Yes, it's true you can live with only one kidney, however you are only seventeen and that makes you disqualified. You have to be at least eighteen to donate."

          "How long will he be in the isolation unit?"

          "Until one of two things happens, he either gets better and we give him a transplant, or…"

          "He dies," Charlie whispered. He sighed. Two years ago he had been standing at the grave of his mentor Hans, thinking he couldn't handle anyone leaving him this way, finding it hard to cope, and watching his coach and mentor cry. He remembered being angry at Bombay a lot of his freshman year, but then he had made that same difference he made every time he was with Charlie. He showed him love, friendship and a father figure Charlie had needed.

          "I'm not going to let him die son, not without a fight first, he's fighting too son, I believe that with all my heart."

          "I'd feel better if we could help him by talking to him."

          "Pray son, I don't know if you believe in God, but if by chance you do, pray your heart out." Charlie sighed and nodded.

          "Doctor, if we could find someone with a kidney, what are his chances of making it?"

          "If his body doesn't reject it better, but the problem is, at this moment he's not strong enough or stable enough to be moved into surgery where we could give him a kidney. I can't open him up if he's this weak."

          "Thanks doctor, I guess I'll be around then."

          "Charlie, you need to try and get back to your everyday stuff too."

          "I know sir," Charlie touched the doorknob and stopped, looking at the doctor he sighed.

          "If you see Mrs. Bombay, could give her my phone number, I'd like to invite her to our first game on Saturday."

          "I think I can do that, and she would probably be honored. It's good for her to get the chance to meet you guys, she's hurting too, and you guys might be able to help her as much as she can help you."  

          "Thanks," with that Charlie walked out of the office, he couldn't help himself as he walked by the isolation unit and stopped in front of Gordon's room, there was a large window facing towards the hallway so the nurses could tell who was in there. Sighing he looked inside to see his coach looking worse than ever. Charlie looked down for a moment, it didn't look like his coach, it didn't look like Gordon. Charlie could feel tears behind his eyes as the memories came rushing back to him of all the moments he had spent with Gordon and the Ducks, all the time he and his mother had spent together. 

          "Hold on Coach, just hold on," he whispered, then slowly walked away from the window, saying a prayer; to whatever God there might be for his friend's life.

~~~~~~~~~

          Coach Orion stood in front of all the students and smiled gently, sympathetically as they were on one knee in front of him. He knew about Bombay and had visited him a couple times, he too cared about the former coach. They had grown up together in this very school, they had been close friends, not that either of them had ever told the Ducks that.

          "All right guys, I know it's been a tough couple of weeks, I know you've got more than hockey on your minds, and I understand that, I really do. However, you're here now, and you have a game in three days, I need you guys to do the best practice you can, and when Saturday rolls around I need you guys to play hard, play your best, if for nothing else, for Coach Bombay." The Ducks all nodded somberly. He smiled gently trying to keep his own spirits up.

          "All right, let's get going we don't have all day," he said. They all nodded a little harder and soon they were off to practicing. Finally two hours later the coach called them to drop to one knee. They did so, surrounding each other they looked around at their coach.

          "You've got tomorrow off, I know Coach Bombay is in isolation however I have his mother's number and address if any of you would like to help her through this. Ducks, you don't need me to tell you this seeing as most of you've already figured it out on your own. However, this is the time you all need stick together, fly together as Ducks, you all need each other, and Gordon needs you. I bought something a couple days after seeing Gordon myself, he's been my friend for a long time and most of you don't know that, but well, I figure we can honor him and tell everyone who we're flying for," he pulled out bands of cloth with 99 printed into it with Bombay written across it. The strip was Duck's colors.

          "Wear them for Gordon." The kids all nodded and slowly helped each other strap them around their arms.

          "Quack, Quack, Quack," they began the chant.

          "GOOOO DUCKS!" With that Orion dismissed the team watching them all leave, he observed that Charlie simply stood there.

          "Charlie, what's wrong?"

          "He needs a kidney, and they're afraid he may not get one."

          "Charlie, what are you suggesting?"

          "You knew him, and his family, can't you ask his brother."

          "No, I can't. Bill wasn't very fond of his baby brother, and to be honest we were very fond of him. I don't even know where the man lives. Look Charlie I'd love to help, but I can't and I don't think his brother could either."

          "Why?"

          "Because Bill was in a hockey injury seven years ago, he lost a kidney."

          "Dammit," Charlie whispered.

          "Give it time son, he'll pull through, I understand your urgency to help him, he's the only father figure."

          "I wish he had married my mother when he had the chance."

          "I get the feeling your not the only one that feels that way," Orion said as he walked Charlie into the empty locker room.

          "He's the one that showed me that you weren't a bad guy."

          "I know, he told me. Charlie how about some lunch?" Charlie nodded and soon got a shower and they headed out together.


	4. The First Game

**Thanks for the reviews ya'll, keep 'em coming! Sorry this took so long it's been a busy week and a rough one**

**Chapter Three-The First Game**

Charlie stood in front of the isolation window, they had explained that Gordon was indeed getting a little better and Dr. Brandon had arranged for a kidney transplant in two hours. Katherine walked over to the boy and smiled.

          "You remind me so much of Gordon," she whispered looking at her son.

          "I have to go play Hockey, the game is in an hour. I'll be in the middle of the game when he goes in for surgery."

          "Don't worry Charlie the doctor gave me a cell phone so we would know how he is," Katherine explained. She knew there was no reason to wait hours on end for Gordon to come out, because he most likely would still be out when he came out anyway, she knew Gordon would want her at the hockey game.

~~~~~~~

          "Welcome to the Eden Hall Varsity Mighty Ducks vs. Waterson Eagles. This looks to be a promising game today, and here come the ducks, they're all wearing their former coaches number after a tragic accident that has placed him at Community Hospital. The Ducks seem to be riled today and ready to win the game." The young announcer said. Charlie looked at his friends as they skated in the circle touching the ice. Many Ducks had tears in their eyes at the thought of Hans and Gordon. They quickly skated over to their bench and looked at Orion.

          "All right Ducks, I know today is going to be tough, your coach just went into surgery, we'll be getting updates as often as possible, just keep hopeful and play your best for him. All right boys stick your hands in," he said. The players placed their hands in and looked around one another.

          "Quack, Quack Quack quack… goooooo DUCKS!" They yelled.

          "Goldberg, Robertson, Gaffney, Averman, Banks and Mendoza," Orion said, listing the first players. 

          "And they're off; Averman gets the puck and passes to Goldberg. Two years ago Goldberg had never played anything but the Goalie, now he's another top defensive player on the team. Conway rounds the net and scores past the Eagle's goalie," Charlie smiled slightly and raced off after the puck again.

          By the end of the second quarter the Ducks were up by three. They headed into the locker room and sighed. Coach Orion closed the door.

          "I'm proud of you guys, I know it's not easy, and I also know that most of you would like to know something about your Coach. I got a call from Dr. Brandon, Coach Bombay is doing well, and it should be a few more hours."

          "Thanks Coach," the kids muttered.

          "All right Ducks, let's get out there and play, we've got one more period and then you can all take showers and go see your coach, anyone who wants a ride from me, I can give you one, because after this I'm heading straight over there too." They all nodded.

          "Goldberg I want you to replace Julie, I think she needs a break," he said softly. Julie looked at Goldberg and smiled gently.

          "All right let's get back out there."

~~~~~~~~

          Charlie sat beside his mother in the car, Goldberg, Banks and Averman in the backseat as most of the Ducks team headed over to the hospital. The game had ended with an easy 5-0. Ducks had won, in the car behind Charlie was Orion with Katherine, Connie, and Julie and so on behind them.

          The Ducks all entered the hospital just as Dr. Brandon came out of the OR. He smiled at them, they looked worn out and worried.

          "Hey Ducks, how did the game go?"

          "We won, how's Coach Bombay?" Fulton asked.

          "He made it through the surgery just fine, you're more than welcome to go see him, he's out of isolation, his fever broke early this morning. We hope to see him waking up soon," The doctor said, gaining a rousing cheer from all the teenagers and a smile from most of the parents.

          "Doctor, what about his mental state, the hit to the head didn't damage his brain did it?" Orion asked, he knew all to well about car wrecks.

          "It's too soon to know, he'll have to wake up and run some tests. We'll know for sure by then."

          "May we go see him?" Charlie asked, Dr. Brandon asked.

          "Not all at once, but three at a time yes, no more than ten minutes, he needs rest and quite." Within moments Charlie, Coach Orion and Katherine were chosen to go first.


	5. Waking Up

**Chapter Four-Waking Up**

Katherine sat beside her youngest son's side, holding his limp hand, it had been a week since the surgery, most of the time they had kept Gordon under anesthesia, they had lifted it yesterday in hopes he would wake up. Charlie had arrived early this morning to stay with his coach, and there he sat talking quietly to him about the game on Saturday. 

          Katherine was amazed at the dedication from these kids towards their coach. She smiled at the thought that her son had finally achieved his greatest goal, to make a difference in someone's life. She observed the teenager, he was such a sweet man, much like Gordon had been at his age, only less self centered. She was startled when she heard a soft moan emitted from the bed. 

          "Gordon, it's mom," she said standing up, Charlie hurried into the hall and go Dr. Brandon. 

          "Mom," he said weakly.

          "I'm right here baby."

          "Mom, turn on the lights," he said hoarsely. She looked up at Charlie and Dr. Brandon who had reentered. Dr. Brandon crossed towards Gordon and shined lights in both eyes.

          "Do you see any light at all Mr. Bombay?" The doctor asked.

          "Who are you? Where am I," he said.

          "Gordy, honey you're in a hospital, do you remember what happened?" Katherine said.

          "Car wreck… I think, bright lights and then nothing," Gordon said, Dr. Brandon could tell Gordon was getting upset.

          "Okay Gordon, just calm down, I'm shining a light in your eyes, do you see it."

          "No, I can't see anything, why can't I see," he said.

          "Okay I need you to calm down for me, you just woke up Gordon, and it's not unusual to have problems sometimes, I'm going to run some other tests, can you squeeze my hand as hard as you can," the doctor said. He repeated this with both hands. Pulling the cover from under Gordon's feet he placed his hands against the soles of his feet.

          "Put against my hands like you would a gas pedal," the doctor said. He waited, there was barely any movement in Gordon's feet.

          "Okay Gordon, just sit tight for a few minutes and I'm going to go outside and order some tests," the doctor said. He made a movement asking Charlie and Katherine to follow him.

          "Why can't he see?" Charlie asked once the door was shut.

          "I believe there is some temporary damage to his temporal lope, causing the blindness, as for his legs, he does have feeling in them, but he's going to need massive rehab if he ever plans on walking again, let along coach a hockey team. I'm ordering some brain scans to check for scaring and we'll also do a couple other tests to see about his walking. Give it time, like I said, hopefully they're both only temporary," Dr. Brandon explained gently.

          "I'm going back inside until he leaves for the tests, Charlie your welcome to join me," Katherine said. Charlie shook his head.

          "No ma'am, the team would probably like to know what's going on." Charlie explained gently as he turned.

          "Charlie, he would like to talk to you, I'm sure," Dr. Brandon said.

          "I know, I'll be back later tonight, I promise," he said softly. Katherine watched him go and then sighed, walking back into the sanitary room she sighed. Gordon was lying there, looking nervous, sighing Katherine walked over to him, she didn't miss how alert he seemed. He seemed almost afraid.

          "Gordy, honey it's me," she said gently.

          "Mom, I'm blind?" He asked quietly.

          "Yes baby, but they think it's only temporary," she said.

          "Mom, you… remember when I was five and I use to run to you and dad's room because I was afraid of the dark?" He asked quietly. She walked over and sat down on the bed, taking her son into her arms. His head on her shoulder and he tried not to cry.

          "It's okay honey, shh, I'm here, you can cry all you want sweetheart, no one will blame you," she whispered as he sat in her arms like a child again. She rubbed his back and sighed, she didn't know how to get him through this one. The death of his father when he was ten had been hard. His older brother leaving him had been hard, but this seemed impossible.

          "Mom, where are the Ducks?"

          "Charlie was here, he'll be back tonight, they won their game Saturday."

          "He can't come back, I won't let him see me like this," Gordon said.

          "See you like what, Gordon you're the same person you've always been, only with minor problems right now."

          "Minor! Mom I'm blind and I can't move my legs. I'm a damn vegetable!" He cried.

          "No, you are not a vegetable, so stop talking like that before you start!"

          "Mom, I can't even see you…" he said softly.

          "Gordy, I think you need to get some sleep, come on lie down," she said gently. Kissing his temple she hummed lightly.

~~~~~~~~

          "Blind and paralyzed," Connie said looking at Charlie in shock. He nodded gently, he was still surprised as well.

          "Yeah, his mother is with him now," Charlie explained.

          "Well, is it temporary, or are we talking permanent veggie," Russ asked, he didn't mean to make it sound bad, but it was his way to ease up tension.

          "The doctor said it's probably just temporary. They're going to run some tests to find out more information. The doctor thinks maybe with rehab he'll be okay, as for eye sight, I don't know."

          "Charlie, what can we do for him?" Adam asked.

          "I don't know Banksie, I don't know, the only real thing we can do other than talk to the doctor is talk to Coach Bombay."

          "When will they move him out of the ICU?"

          "I don't know, like I said I'll see him again in a few hours. Guys, Coach Bombay needs us now, he may not always want us, but he does need us, we need to be there for him." Charlie said.

          "Ducks fly together, let's just hope he doesn't forget that." 


End file.
